Orannis Rises Again
by XxXTheNamelessOneXxX
Summary: The Clayr have Seen a time of darkness Orannis broke free, the new Seven must recreate the Charter and bind It anew... AE of Abhorsen R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Orannis Rises Again Chapter 1 (Introduction)**

_The Ninth was strong,  
And fought with might,  
But lone Orannis was,  
Put out of the light,  
Broken in two,  
And buried under the hill,  
Forever to lie there,  
Wishing us ill_

_ …So goes the song, but Orannis the Destroyer is no longer in his prison under the hill. He is in Ancelstierre, in the form of two silver hemispheres of which he mustn't escape from, but escape, he does. The Seven which bound him, oh so long ago, is no more. The new Seven must find the strength and will to bind him anew, while sacrificing one of their own to do so. So our story begins…._

_**A/N: I'll post the next chapter asap. Review, please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Orannis Rises Again Chapter 2 (Remembering in Death)**

Lirael was in the Ninth Precinct. She had the Dark Mirror out and she knew what she wanted to See, so she said, "By Right of Blood, by Right of Heritage, by Right of the Charter, and by Right of the Seven who wove it, I would see through the veil of time, to the Beginning. I would witness the Binding and Breaking of Orannis and learn what was and what must become. So let it be!"

Long after she spoke, the suns still ran backwards. Lirael witnessed the Seven singing the song of the earth, the moon, the stars, the sea, and the sky. They sang of Life and Death, and all that was and would be. They sang the song of the Charter, the song that would bind Orannis.

She witnessed the Charter Marks, binding It in a ring of light. A shining band around Orannis. She Saw the Breaking of Orannis, the Sword splitting It in half. Then the world spun beneath her, faster and faster, and Lirael Saw what would've happened if Orannis was free. A land void of everything, a world destroyed. She saw her world, the battleground where they must confront the Destroyer.

Finally, after what felt like years, Lirael couldn't bear it anymore. She snapped the Dark Mirror shut and sank to her knees. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she thought of what was, and what must become.

Then, her head snapped up, fully understanding the situation. Orannis not only wanted to destroy everything, but It had had the power to do so. A power that must be stopped.

"We must hurry!" she said to the Dog urgently.

**A/N: Do you think I should write about when Lirael battles Hedge? By the way, sorry about the hecka short chapters. They'll get longer, promise. Oh, and another thing, this is going to be basically following the book until Orannis rises again. And I don't own anything in this fic. XD. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3(Hedge Finally Dies)**

_A/n I just noticed that I forgot to disclaim it, but obviously I don't own OKT… Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to Ata(the Tenth Bright Shiner) – It's slightly AU, but thanks for the suggestion._

Lirael's mind was buzzing with the information of how to bind Orannis. She drew her sword and Saraneth as she approached the Eighth Gate, the free Magic spell on her lips, but even as she opened her mouth, Hedge, who was wreathed in flames, lunged through and cut at Lirael's bell hand. His sword jarred Lireal's arm and she dropped Saraneth, its sound swallowed by the river.

She barely parried the next cut to her head, and, ignoring the pain, she reached for another bell. Hedge was quicker and he had Saraneth in his hand already. He rang it and Lirael braced herself to resist its power only to find that it was not directed to her, but to the Dog.

"Sit!"Commanded Hedge. Growling, the Dog froze on her haunches, about to spring, but Saraneth's grip was too strong.

Lirael circled around toe Dog, cutting at Hedge's bell arm as he had cut hers. Hedge moved too, circling around the other way. Lirael saw there was something odd in his stance, and then it struck her. His head was always angled down, afraid of the stars of the Ninth Gate.

Hedge moved towards her, but she circled around and saw the Dog wink.

"You have led me on a long chase," Hedge's voice was flavored with Free Magic and sounded more dead than living. He looked like it too, what with the fires in his eyes and mouth."But it is finished now," He continued. "Here, and in Life. My master is whole again, and the destruction has begun. Only the Dead will walk the living world, to praise Orannis for Its work. Only the Dead – and I, the faithful vizier."

Hedge had a hypnotic quality as he finished, and Lirael realized his true intent.

"Look up Hedge," She answered. "The Ninth Gate calls. Can't you feel the summons of the stars?"  
At 'stars,' she lunged at him, but Hedge was ready and parried. His sword cut the fabric of her surcoat directly above her heart.

Lirael backed off, circling away from the Dog, this time. Hedge followed, watching her through hooded eyes, not expecting a trap.

Behind him, the Dog stirred. Slowly, she began to sneak after Hedge as he stalked after Lirael.

"I don't believe you about the Destroyer, either," said Lirael. "I would know if anything had happened to my body in Life. Besides, you wouldn't bother with me if It were already free."

"You are an annoyance, nothing more," said Hedge, smiling sinisterly. "It pleases me to finish you. There is no more to it than that. As my Master destroys that which displeases, so do I!

He slashed viciously at her, and Lirael parried and pushed his sword aside.

"But perhaps I will play a little with you first." He smiled again and stepped back.

Lirael struck at him with all her strength and anger. He laughed and parried, stepped back again, and tripped over the Dog.

His reaction was immediate. He dropped everything and clasped his hands to his eyes, but he was too late. He saw the stars as he fell, and the called to him, overcoming all the spells he had cast to keep him in the living world for more than a hundred years. Always postponing Death, always searching for something that could let him stay forever under the sun. He had found it, serving Orannis. The Destroyer had promised him eternal life and even greater dominion over the Dead. Hedge had done everything he could. Now, with a single glance at the stars, it was all gone. His hands fell back, and raised his arms and began his own fall towards the sky, the stars, and the Ninth Gate.

_A/N - Sorry, so sorry about the long wait… please review… and it's longer than usual! Yay! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Updated! Now, we finally see Sam**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Chapter Four(Sam Needs Help!)**

The first wave of the Dead crashed upon the soldiers and Sam like waves on the cliffs. Sam cast Charter spells left, right, and center, having only two goals: To survive, and protect the Abhorsen.

He then saw the huge ranks of the Dead coming towards them. There were too many. If only he had the bells. Sam took the panpipes that Lirael had given him and blew as hard as he could on Saraneth. The pure sound cut through all the other noises.

The Dead were many, and Sam exerted his will, and for one second, he held all of them in his grip. Then, when he switched to Ranna, he had to draw breath and his will faded. Sam blew on the Ranna pipe nevertheless, but it was already too late, his breath too hasty. Only a couple of the Dead lay down, and it caught several soldiers, too.

The other Dead rushed forewards, only to be met by swords, silver blades, and Charter Magic. After a frenzied moment of dodging, slicing, and casting, Sam found the Hand in front of him collapse.

"Try the pipes again!" shouted the Major. He stepped in front of Sam to cover him. "We'll cover for you!"

Sam nodded and, with new determination, brought the pipes to his lips once more. He glanced behind him and saw that the Dead had pushed them back so far, that Lirael was only a few feet away. She was still frozen, vulnerable to attack.

Many of the Dead were fresh corpses, but the spirits were old. Many of the Dead were less human shaped, more like the shapes they'd assumed in Death. One had wriggled through, coming at Sam. It was like a snake, wriggling, and writhing. Sam stabbed it through the throat as it made to bite him. Sparks flew as the Charter marks destroyed the dead flesh.

Sam looked on it, and felt anger, instead of fear. How dare the Dead intrude upon the world of Life? He raised the pipes an blue hard on on a pipe. This was not the Dead's path. He blew hard on Kibeth, and the note sounded, high and clear, giving the soldiers hope and forcing the Dead back into Death. The soldiers cheered and continued to hack the Dead with hope, whilst the Dead let out howls of fear and anger, but they could not drown out Kibeth. The Dead Spirits began to move out of the flesh, and back into Death, where they belonged.

"That's shown them!" Lieutenant Tindall shouted, as the Dead fell.

"Don't get excited." Major growled. He glanced around and saw several men dying or dead. There were many wounded heading to the aid post, and too many were just simply fleeing the hill.

"Damn them! And when were were just winning too! Francis, Edward, get everyone and see what you can do for the wounded."

Sam saw there where only thirty of so soldiers left, forming a circle around Lirael, standing shoulder to shoulder.

**A/N Ugh... I don't feel like typing much more right now... I'll update within the week for sure, but until then, hang tight, review, and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: See? What did I tell you?**

**Disclaimed

* * *

**

**Chapter 5(Shadow Hands)**

"How many more of the Dead are coming?" The Major asked Sam, who was staring into the heavy fog. It was spreading and growing thicker, wisps winding around the company as it rolled down the hillside. There was more and more lightning beyond the ridge, too, storm clouds spreading across the sky, parallel with the white fog below it.

"I'm not sure," Sam replied, frowning." More and more of them keep emerging into Life. Hedge must be in Death himself, sending them out. He's have to have found a graveyard or some other supply of bodies, because they're all Dead hands so far. Timothy said he only had 60 workers, and they were all in the 1st attack."

Both men glanced over to Tim as Sam spock. He had taken a dead soldier's weapons and helmet, and now stood in the ring, surprising everyone, even himself.

"It's always better to be doing," Sam said, quoting the Dog. As he said it, he realized that he believed it now. He was still scared, of course, but he knew it wouldn't stop him from doing what had to be done. It was what his parents, Sabriel and Touchstone, would expect of him. He could not dwell on that now, or he'd fall apart, and he could not do that now.

"My philosophy exactly-" The Major began to say, then saw Sam reach for his panpipes, trying to suppress a shiver.

"Shadow Hands!" He cried out, pointing with his sword as he readied himself to blow on the pipes.

"Stand ready!" roared the Major, reaching into the Charter for marks of fire and destruction, even though he knew it would have little use on the Shadow Hands for they had no bodies, no flesh to break. The Charter Magic would slow them, distract them, but that was all.

Four vaguely human shapes of darkness appeared, gliding down the hill, completely ignoring the arrows that passed straight through them. Silent as a grave, they came, towards Lirael, towards where Sam and Major Greene and the soldiers stood to bar their passage.

When they were only 20 yards away, one of them paused, pouncing on a wounded soldier that had been overlooked, sucking his life away as he tried to get away.

As the soldier's dying scream melted away into the night, Sam took a breath and blew as hard and desperately as he could on Saraneth. He had to dominate the Shadow Hands, bend them to his will, else he and his allies were as good as dead. His sword and the marks it bore would hurt them, but no more.

So he blew, and prayed to the Charter that he would be able to dominate them.

Saraneth's strong voice rang out, cutting through even the thunder. Immediately, Sam felt the Shadow Hands resist, they raged against his will, and sweat broke out as he fought back. It was all he could do to stop them in place. These spirits were old, and much, much stronger than the Dead hands Sam had sent walking into Death with Kibeth. It took all he had to stop them moving forwards as the constantly pushed against the bonds Saraneth had woven, oh so lightly, around them.

Slowly, the world narrowed for Sam until the only thing he could sense was the four spirits and their struggle against the bindings he had placed around them. Everything else was gone, the dampness of the fog, the soldiers, the thunder crashing in the distance, and the lightning rapidly striking the ground. There was only him, and the Shadow Hands.

"Bow down to me!" He commanded, but it was with his mind and will, not a shout any human ears could hear. Sam heard the voiceless spirits answer back the same way, a chorus of mental howls and hisses that clearly defied him.

They were clever, these Shadow Hands. One would pretend to falter, but the others would rush forwards as Sam concentrated his will against that one, almost breaking his hold.

Gradually, Sam became aware that they were not only resisting him, but that they were actually eroding the binding. Every time he shifted his concentration, they would shuffle forwards, oh only a few steps, but slowly, the gap was closing. Soon, they would be able to leap past him, draining the life from the soldiers and attacking the defenseless Lirael.

He also became aware that only a few seconds had passed since he first blew on Saraneth, and yet he still had to take another breath. Though the sound continued, it was week. If only he could pause and draw breath, then resound Saraneth, he could greatly strengthen the binding. Sam knew that he was so close to total command of these spirits, but yet not close enough. He also knew that if he took a breath, the Shadow Hands would break the binding and be upon him instantly.

Given that, all he could do was continue the 'battle of wills' and try to slow them down, hoping against hope that Lirael would return any minute and banish them with the bells. Sam just had to keep them busy long enough.

He stopped even trying to take a breath, shunting his body's desperate demands of air into a corner of his mind. Nothing was as important as stopping the Shadow Hands. He would concentrate every last particle of his mind and power upon them and every last wisp of air into the pipe. They would not reach Lirael whilst he was alive. They musn't as she was the last hope to the world against the Destoryer.

Besides, she was his blood kin, and he had promised.

The Shadow Hands took another step close and Sam shuddered with the effort of trying to force them back, try being the keyword. He was growing weaker, he knew, and the Dead stronger. He was too close to passing out from lack of breath, and an almost over powering urge to step back was rising. Get out of the way! his mind screamed to him. Take a breath and let those monsters pass!

But as he fought the Dead, he was fighting his own fears too. Pushing them in the same corner where he had originally pushed the thought of drawing air. They would stay there, at least, until he won this fight. At the same time, he was trying to think of some strategy, some cunning ploy.

Nothing came to him, however, and through he hadn't seen or felt them move, the Shadow Hands had stolen some ground. They were just out of his sword's reach, not, that it would do him any good.

The two on the outside was moving around him, as if they intended to surround and smother him with their shadow stuff, to wrap him in a cocoon of four hungry spirits. Then, after him, they would move on to Lirael.

A fire suddenly burst around the head of the closest Shadow Hand, but the Dead creature took no notice of it as it spluttered out, vanishing into the fog.

Another Charter-spell struck, to about as much effect as the earlier one. Sam realized that Major Greene and Lieutenant Tindall were trying to help him, but he could spare them neither breath nor thought to warn them of the uselessness of fire against Shadow Hands.

All Sam's attention was focused on the Dead. In turn, all their attention was focused on him, and the struggle against Saraneth's bonds, so neither noticed as the fog suddenly swirled around them, as if disturbed by wind, nor the shouts of the soldiers behind them.

That is, till they heard a bell, a strong, ferocious chime that fell from the air above them. It gripped the four Shadow Hands like puppets. Unable to resist the strong voice of Saraaneth, they bent down, pleading silently for mercy, but no mercy came. Another bell rang, this time, Kibeth, forcing them to walk into Death, to walk to the Ninth Gate and never come back.

Then they were gone.

Sam fell to his knees as the Dead disappeared and drew a long, shuddering breath into his desperate lungs. Above him, a bright blue and silver Paperwing hovered for a moment, then circled down to the valley floor, where the ground was level enough to land. Sam started at it as the two other Paperwings glided down.

3 Paperwings, one was blue and silver, the Abhorsen's color. The second was green and silver, symbolizing the Clayr. The last was red and gold, of the royal line. Two of the paperwings had a passenger as well as a pilot.

"I don't understand," whispered Sam."Who wields the bells?"


	6. Chapter 6

Orannis Rises Again

* * *

**A/N: OMG SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! So glad I actually got time to do this... This chapter will be relatlively short, but I'm already working on the next chapter which will be published on around 10-15ish... Besides, I've updated( or will be) all of my stories that need updates...Now, let's see what Mogget was up to...  


* * *

**

Mogget had found Nick attempting to pick a lock. He told Nick that he was going to help him. Unfortunately. He then realized that Nick couldn't walk; he was too weak, so Mogget carried him...

Mogget was just short of the top of the ridge when he heard the bells sounding.

"Hear the bells! Hear Saraneth, FLEE while you still can!" He called out to the dead.

The one blocking his way was still newly returned to Life, to stupid to understand what it meant, besides, he didn't hear the bells. The Dead's thoughts were as follows.

_Fjaoefnl jljoiweogn - ohh dwarf. yummy life - jflajgrneoioe - grab - akejogajeignpvc - eat! - jfakljeghgbjlanlvoij - yummmmmmmm - jfkuareijgnallfb_

The Dead was deaf in one ear so he didn't hear the voice of Saraneth calling beyond the ridge, all he cared about was the living, breathing, Life/living prey standing right in front of him... close enough to grab and feast on.

His fingers reached out and grabbed Mogget's leg. Mogget yowled and kicked at him, the bones snapping under his feet, but still, the Dead held on. It wasn't about to miss a feast just because of a few broken bones. He couldn't feel them anyways.

Mogget yowled again, aggitated. He put Nick down and his sharp fingernails scratched the Dead's arm, tearing off the flesh. His mouth bit at the Dead's hand and it severed completely. Mogget sprang back with a triumphant yowl. He grabbed Nick and sprinted off.

The creature inside the Dead ignored his hand, only to find that Mogget had clawed through his hamstrings. He took two steps, then colapsed, the spirit already looking for another body to possess.

By then, Mogget had already reached the other side of the ridge.

Behind the two people...err... one person and Mogget, the lightning storm began to calm and the thunder to lessen. The fog was still lit with blue around the edges, but at the center, both the fog and storm clouds had become a bright blood red.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, I know... short right? Scream at me all you want in the review, but aren't you glad I actually UPDATED? LOL! Anyways, you know the drill, review, favorite, and put on Alert... blah blah blah... I don't care much about the last couple but REVIEW, PEOPLE! See ya soon!**


End file.
